1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, a communication method, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, radio frequency communication methods specified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.11 are widely employed.
In addition to the radio frequency communication methods, communication methods that perform communication via using electric field coupling or magnetic field coupling have been proposed. In such a communication method, for example, if a plurality of couplers that can be magnetically coupled is brought closer, the plurality of couplers is magnetically coupled and communication among the plurality of couplers is achieved via magnetic field coupling. Technology for communicating via magnetic field coupling is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-60283.